This invention relates generally to human prostheses, and especially to spinal column vertebral disc prostheses. The invention also relates to surgical procedures for preparing the patient to receive a vertebral disc endoprosthesis, and for implanting that endoprosthesis in the patient's spine.
The herniation of a spinal disc and the often resultant symptoms of intractable pain, weakness, sensory loss, incontinence and progressive arthritis are among the most common of debilitating processes affecting mankind. If a patient's condition does not improve after conservative treatment, and if clear physical evidence of nerve root or spinal cord compression is apparent, and if correlating radiographic studies (i.e., MRI or CT imaging or myelography) confirm the condition, surgical removal of the herniated disc may be indicated. The process of discectomy--as the name implies--involves the simple removal of the disc without attempt to replace or repair the malfunctioning unit. In the United States in 1985, over 250,000 such operations were performed in the lumbar spine and in the cervical spine.
Statistics suggest that present surgical techniques are likely to result in short-term relief, but will not prevent the progressive deterioration of the patient's condition in the long run. Through better pre-operative procedures and diagnostic studies, long-term patient results have improved somewhat. But it has become clear that unless the removed disc is replaced or the spine is otherwise properly supported, further degeneration of the patient's condition will almost certainly occur.
In the mid-1950's and 60's, Cloward and Smith & Robinson popularized anterior surgical approaches to the cervical spine for the treatment of cervical degenerative disc disease and related disorders of the vertebrae, spinal cord and nerve root; these surgeries involved disc removal followed by interbody fusion with a bone graft. It was noted by Robinson (Robinson, R.A.: The Results of Anterior Interbody Fusion of the Cervical Spine, J. Bone Joint Surg., 440A: 1569-1586, 1962) that after surgical fusion, osteophyte (bone spur) reabsorption at the fused segment might take place. However, it has become increasingly apparent that unfused vertebral segments at the levels above and below the fused segment degenerate at accelerated rates as a direct result of this fusion. This has led some surgeons to perform discectomy alone, without fusion, by a posterior approach in the neck of some patients. However, as has occurred in surgeries involving the lower back where discectomy without fusion is more common as the initial treatment for disc herniation syndromes, progressive degeneration at the level of disc excision is the rule rather than the exception. Premature degenerative disc disease at the level above and below the excised disc can and does occur.
Spine surgery occasionally involves fusion of the spine segments. In addition to the problems created by disc herniation, traumatic, malignant, infectious and degenerative syndromes of the spine can be treated by fusion. Other procedures can include bone grafts and heavy duty metallic rods, hooks, plates and screws being appended to the patient's anatomy; often they are rigidly and internally fixed. None provide for a patient's return to near-normal functioning. Though these procedures may solve a short-term problem, they can cause other, longer term, problems.
A number of attempts have been made to solve some of the problems described above by providing a patient with spinal disc prostheses, or artificial discs of one sort or another. For example, Steffee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,437, describes a spinal disc prosthesis having upper and lower rigid flat plates and a flat elastomeric core sandwiched between the plates. Frey et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,917,704 and 4,955,908, disclose intervertebral prostheses, but the prostheses are described as solid bodies.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,718 and 5,171,281 disclose resilient disc spacers, but no inter-connective or containing planes or like elements are suggested, and sealing the entire unit is not taught.
It is the primary aim of the present invention to provide a vertebral disc endoprosthesis which will perform effectively and efficiently within a patient's spine over a long period of time, and which will not encourage degeneration of or cause damage to adjacent natural disc parts.
It is another object to provide a vertebral disc endoprosthesis which does not require pins or other common mechanical hinge elements, yet which permits natural motion of the prosthetic parts and the adjacent natural anatomy.
It is a related objective to provide a new vertebral disc endoprosthesis surgical procedure which will decrease post-operative recovery time and inhibit post-operative disc, vertebral body and spinal joint degeneration.
It is yet another object to provide a method of installing the endoprosthesis so as to accurately mate the endoprosthesis with an adjacent specifically formed bone surface. An associated object is to provide an endoprosthesis which will encourage bone attachment to, and growth upon, adjacent outer surfaces of the endoprosthesis.
Yet another object is to provide a vertebral endoprosthesis in which the parts are non-oncogenic.
Still another object is to provide a vertebral disc endoprosthesis having a resilient element to accommodate shocks and other forces applied to the spine.
Another object is to provide a highly effective vertebral endoprosthesis which includes several disc endoprostheses and one or more prosthetic vertebral bodies. A related object is to provide these elements in a pre-assembled array for implantation in a patient.